


come along for the ride (and I'll stay by your side)

by dippindots



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, listen I just love this concept, luz rides a SKATEBOARD and teaches amity and it's FUN goddamn it, only a bit of angst but I just like delving into amity's insecurities ig, this is rated teen for one (1) swear word, this is very fluffy overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippindots/pseuds/dippindots
Summary: “How—” She stopped, clearing her throat to try and rid her voice of its shakiness. “How do I do this without falling?”“There’s no guarantee you won’t,” Luz replied gently. “You just have to go for it. Do what you did before, but just push on the ground before lifting your foot. Here, I’ll hold onto you, okay? And you can hold onto me.” With that, she moved her hand to grip the witch’s shoulder.Fighting the heat that rose in her face, Amity rested her hand on Luz’s shoulder in kind, leaning into the support. She turned to look at the human properly. Their eyes locked. Luz smiled again, and Amity’s chest ached.“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Her voice was soft and lowered. The moment felt . . .  intimate. It was too much. Amity glanced away, her heart feeling like it was going to beat its way out of her chest.“Y—yeah. Okay.”or;the fic where Luz teaches Amity how to skateboard and it goes without incident . . . almost.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	come along for the ride (and I'll stay by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> yo I'm back w more gay shenanigans. come get y'all juice
> 
> (ALSO! I cannot speak a WORD of Spanish so please PLEASE correct me on that if I've got anything wrong or phrased strangely, I tried my absolute best fjdkfdj. translations are placed in the notes at the end)

“Look! Once you get the pushing part down, it gets super easy. See?”

“. . . I— Luz, I don’t know about this one.”

Said human turned to face Amity with a hand on her hip, one foot propped up on her . . . _peculiar_ wheeled board . . . thingy. Her expression turned smug as she tilted her head.

“What is it? Scared?”

The witch blushed, predictably. _Titan, pull yourself together for once_.

“N—No! I just . . . are you sure this thing—” _Skateboard. It’s called a skateboard._ “—is safe? I mean, there’s nothing to hold onto . . .” Her ears drooped as she trailed off and avoided Luz’s eyes. She was aware of how ridiculous and _stupid_ she sounded, but she couldn’t help but be nervous about—

Luz snorted. “Amity, you’re a witch in the Boiling Isles. This is something harmless from the human world! We ride it for fun! How dangerous could it be?”

A pause. When the other girl refused to look up or make a sound, the human’s expression softened. A sudden hand laid gently on Amity’s shoulder finally forced her face up from the ground. She was met with warm brown eyes staring intently into her own, in that way that Luz always seemed to regard her with, in that way that made her feel like the walls she had worked so hard to put up were crumbling down all at once. It took every bit of strength she had in her to hold that gaze without becoming overwhelmed.

“Hey, listen.” The tone of Luz’s voice made her want to _melt_. “You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to; I get it. I hope you don’t think I’m making fun of you, I would _never—_ ”

“No!” Amity’s eyes widened at her own outburst and the human’s mouth snapped shut. _Great job, Blight._ She cleared her throat. “I mean—no, I don’t think that, and . . . I want to try. I just . . .”

Luz stayed silent, giving her the option to continue if she wanted to, but the witch could still see the question and concern burning behind her eyes. And she _so_ badly wanted to just break for her, to let her know that it wasn’t Luz’s fault that Amity was so timid and nervous and apprehensive about this, that nothing Luz ever did could drive her away, that she was just overreacting towards this because she didn’t want to mess up in front of her, didn’t want her to think any less of the witch by not being able to get it right first try, because that’s how things work for her, that’s how they _have_ to work or else she risks consequences, she risks failure, she risks imperfection, she risks things with her parents. And her _parents_ . . .

Amity sighed and collected herself. _No. I’m not going to burden her with that._ Offering Luz a weak smile, she shook her head. “Never mind. Show me how.”

Luz hesitated, brows furrowed because there was no way she missed the internal battle going on in Amity’s head, but then it passed and her expression cleared. “Alright,” she said, voice still gentle, and she guided the witch forward, leaving her hand on her shoulder.

“So!” Excitement began to seep back into the human’s voice. She put her right foot back on the front of the board and rolled it back and forth a little. “First, we have to figure out which position you’re comfortable with. Which foot you put in front, basically,” Luz added on after seeing the look of confusion in Amity’s eyes. “I personally ride goofy style—which I’ve always thought sounds like a pretty _goofy_ name for it, don’t you think?”

Amity grimaced and shook her head at the pun while Luz just grinned.

“Come _on_ , don’t pretend you don’t love my humor, Blight.”

“Bold of you to think I’m pretending.”

The human huffed dramatically. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to leave, then! After all, how could I _ever_ teach someone who has _wounded_ me like this, I don’t think I’ll be able to recover—”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” the witch said, cutting her off and giggling. “So how do I figure this out, then?”

It took a moment for Luz to switch from admiring the sound of Amity’s laugh to actually acknowledging her question. “Right! Um, you know when you do that thing where you run and jump and slide on the floor with your socks on? And your parents always tell you to quit doing that because it’s dangerous and you could fall backwards but it’s just really fun to do?”

“No.”

Luz stared. “Wh—”

“I’m kidding! Yes, of course I do that.”

The human scoffed and quirked a brow. “You’re just having fun messing with me, huh? Guess that’s better than miss ‘I-have-no-emotions’.”

“I do _not_ act—”

“ _Sí, sí, lo que sea_. So, if you were to run and jump and slide right now, which foot would you put forward? Don’t think about it too hard.”

Amity glared, but there was no real heat behind it. “Left,” she muttered.

Stifling a laugh at her irritation, Luz stepped off the skateboard and finally let her hand drop from the green-haired girl’s shoulder. Amity missed the warmth of it immediately.

“Alright, go ahead and put your left foot on the front, right around where those four screws are. It’s gonna feel sticky because of the griptape. That’s what makes it a little safer to use.”

The witch did so, treating the board like it was about to explode any second. Luz was right; the sole of the sneakers she had borrowed seemed to stick stubbornly to the top of the board, even though she had no idea what “griptape” was. She grimaced a little when her foot slid over the grain of it. It was an interesting texture, and she wasn’t sure she was fond of it.

“I know, it’s weird. Takes some getting used to,” the human commented, picking up on the other girl’s discomfort. 

Amity’s ears perked and she looked back up at Luz, blinking owlishly. “What now?”

“Try putting your other foot on the back, where the other four screws are. It’s pretty flat here; you shouldn’t roll that much. Make sure you bend your knees.”

A little awkwardly, the witch lifted her right foot and placed it gingerly on the back. The skateboard wobbled the tiniest amount. “Like that?”

“Yeah!” Luz clapped her hands together and beamed. “Do that a couple more times; just put your back foot on the ground and then put it back on again. It’ll make it feel more natural.”

Amity complied, getting a little faster with each try. After a bit, the human walked around to the witch’s left, and Amity had to twist around to see her. A warm, featherlight touch on the small of her back startled her. She squeaked and put her foot back down on the ground hurriedly.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Luz said from behind her, sounding sheepish. “I’m just getting ready to help you. You’re gonna try pushing now, okay?”

Swallowing nervously, the witch nodded. She felt the stiffness from before returning in a rush. _Don’t mess up, don’t mess up. Not in front of her._ “How—” She stopped, clearing her throat to try and rid her voice of its shakiness. “How do I do this without falling?”

“There’s no guarantee you won’t,” Luz replied gently. “You just have to go for it. Do what you did before, but just push on the ground before lifting your foot. Here, I’ll hold onto you, okay? And you can hold onto me.” With that, she moved her hand to grip the witch’s shoulder.

Fighting the heat that rose in her face, Amity rested her hand on Luz’s shoulder in kind, leaning into the support. She turned to look at the human properly. Their eyes locked. Luz smiled again, and Amity’s chest ached.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Her voice was soft and lowered. The moment felt . . . intimate. It was too much. Amity glanced away, her heart feeling like it was going to beat its way out of her chest. 

“Y—yeah. Okay.”

The witch squared her shoulders and inhaled deeply. After a second or two of hesitation, she put a small amount of pressure on her right leg and then quickly raised it into position. The board moved forward about a foot, and Luz stepped alongside it to follow its motion, her hand steady in its support.

“Yes! Good start! Now try to go a little farther.”

Amity tried again, a little more confident, and ended up getting Luz to take three or four strides to keep up. A smile took over the witch’s face.

“Yeah! That’s it! Keep going!” Luz squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, and the butterflies in Amity’s stomach fluttered a little faster.

Another push forced the human at her side into a jog. The witch marvelled at the feeling of rolling across the ground instead of just flying. There wasn’t anything quite like this in the Boiling Isles, and it was so simple and amusing despite its lack of any magical quality. Her expression had split into a wide grin.

“Keep going, keep going! _¡Vamos!_ Push again before you stop!”

The witch did as she asked, and Luz broke into a run to keep up. A laugh bubbled its way out of Amity’s chest before she could stop it. Next to her, the human whooped excitedly and pumped her fist in the air. Amity cheered along with her, surprising herself.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, we have a _natural_ on our hands!” Luz shouted, her voice echoing into the trees around them. “The very first skateboarding witch in the Boiling Isles, none other than _the_ Amity Blight!”

That got another giddy laugh out of the witch. The wind tugging gently at her hair, Luz’s excitement, their hands on each other’s shoulders—it was exhilarating. And Amity _loved_ it. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so light and carefree, simply happy to exist in that moment. Luz brought it out of her, and she knew that. The human was a gift. Not just to her, but to everyone she met. There was no mystery behind why Amity had fallen so hard—how could she help it?

She pushed off again and twisted to look at the human, only to find Luz’s gaze already on her, eyes crinkled and shining and openly adoring in a way that made Amity’s heart violently leap in her chest. She could feel her expression softening and she _knew_ she was probably looking at Luz like she had hung all the stars in the sky, but the witch couldn’t find it in herself to care. _Titan, you’re in too deep._ Her chest felt like it was about to burst. She impulsively leaned into Luz’s touch a little more, squeezing the human’s shoulder to communicate . . . _something_. Something that she couldn’t put into words. And from the way Luz’s eyes widened, full of some sort of raw emotion, accompanied by the tightening of her grip on the other girl, it almost looked like she understood.

And then Amity lost her balance.

The distraction had caused her to place her back foot a little too far forward, and that combined with her leaning towards Luz was enough to send the skateboard flying. It shot out from under her feet like a rocket; she yelped and flailed backwards, unable to find her footing. When the inevitable impact of her back on the ground didn’t come, she opened her eyes (they had closed at some point) and was met with brown ones once again.

The human had caught her by her waist with one hand, the other grabbing at Amity’s arm. Their faces were inches apart, and both of them were breathing like they had just run marathons. The witch didn’t have time to think about their proximity, though, because it felt like she had been drenched with a bucket of ice water. Her pupils were blown wide with shock and fear, her ears pinned back and her heart pounding wildly. Her hands came up to clutch at Luz’s shoulders so she could right herself.

Luz lifted her upright, but instead of letting her go, she pulled the witch into a tight embrace. Amity didn’t resist it, wrapping her arms around the human almost instantly. She hoped Luz couldn’t hear her heartbeat; it was deafening in her ears. Belatedly, she realized she was trembling. Luz must have realized it too, if the way she held her tighter was any indication. 

“Hey,” the human mumbled, and her voice was soft in Amity’s ear. “ _Está bien._ It’s okay. That happens sometimes. You’re okay.”

Amity could only nod. She didn’t trust herself to speak at the moment. She gripped the back of Luz’s shirt and buried her face in the crook of her neck. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You’re overreacting. You’re a Blight; you’re better than this! Get yourself together!_

After what could’ve been five seconds or five minutes, the witch let herself go limp, and Luz took that as her hint to pull away. She let her hands rest on the other girl’s shoulders, but Amity chose to wrap her own arms around herself instead. She crumpled inward a bit. Her shoes seemed to be a much better thing to look at rather than the eyes she knew were staring at her intently.

Finally, Amity seemed to find her voice. “I’m _so_ sorry, Luz. That was stupid of me, I didn’t mean to . . .” She trailed off, unable to say the words out loud. _I didn’t mean to fail._ “Usually I can just—I don’t know what happened, I’m supposed to be _good_ at these things, I can’t—”

“Amity.”

“I don’t f—mess up like that, not normally, maybe something was off—” _You know what was off. You got distracted because you let yourself be weak. Look what happened_. “I can try again, I won’t fall this time, I’m sorry—” and now she felt the familiar pinpricks in the corners of her eyes because she was frustrated, kicking herself, getting worked up, and—

“ _Amity._ ”

The witch’s mouth snapped shut at the same time that her head jerked up. Her frustration must have been showing more than she thought, because Luz’s brows scrunched together even more upon seeing her face, the concern in that warm gaze growing tenfold.

“Listen to me.”

Amity blinked.

“A month after I learned how to skateboard, I broke my arm. I wasn’t even trying to do anything fancy; I was just riding it like normal. I fell almost the _exact_ same way you just did, because I put my foot on it wrong, and I broke my arm. And I already knew how to ride it just fine! But like I said, it happens. It just does.” Luz paused, searching Amity’s face intently, not missing the reddening of her eyes. She raised her hand to cup the witch’s cheek, swiping a thumb under her eye to catch a tear that had escaped. “You don’t have to be fantastic at everything you do, okay? You’re already amazing. I mean it.”

The witch was feeling too many emotions at once to even _try_ to make sense of them. The only thing grounding her was Luz’s hand holding her face, impossibly tender and gentle in a way she’d never known from anyone before. She inhaled shakily. “But—”

“No buts. You don’t need to be perfect, Amity. Not for me.”

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the girl to not throw caution to the wind and sob right in front of the human. Never in her life— _never_ , not once—had she been comforted like this. Her siblings tried, but they had a . . . roundabout way of showing they cared. They hadn’t helped her like Luz had (and continued to do). She stared at the girl in front of her, open and caring and worried and thoughtful and considerate, and her heart swelled. Her hand reached up of its own accord to hold the one that was cradling her cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered, voice cracking.

Luz simply smiled, using her other hand to tuck a lock of mint green hair behind the witch’s ear. She stayed uncharacteristically silent, giving Amity time. The witch closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but soon enough, her heart began to slow down. “Okay. Alright. I think—I think I’m better now.”

“Take all the time you need,” the human replied softly. “I’m here.” She paused, her expression growing suddenly playful. “Good thing, too, huh? Your fearless champion saved you from a broken bone . . . maybe you owe me another dance,” she teased, winking.

Amity’s face reddened immediately, despite herself. Just like that, all the nervous energy she normally had around the other girl came flooding back. “O—oh? Is that a challenge, Noceda?”

Luz smirked and raised a brow. “If you want it to be.”

The witch tried her best not to choke on air as her blush deepened. _Flirting? Is this flirting?_ “I—” Her voice was an octave too high; she tried to clear her throat. “I may have to take you up on that offer, then.”

“Looking forward to it,” the human replied, grinning. She stepped back, finally breaking contact with the other girl. “So . . .” She glanced over her shoulder. The skateboard had rolled several feet away. “Did you want to try again? You don’t have to. We can do something else fun, if you want! I could totally come up with an adventure for us to go on.”

Amity stayed quiet, considering. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

“Don’t feel like you should try it again just to impress me, though! You don’t need to prove anything to me, I already think you’re—”

“Luz. It’s okay.”

Luz stopped talking. She regarded the other girl carefully.

Amity shot a pointed look over at the board. _I_ do _want to impress you, but for reasons that we’re not getting into just yet_. A glint of determination flashed in her eyes. “Let’s try again.”

***

“Careful, don’t lean too far back—!” Luz shouted after the witch, watching as the board teetered dangerously before it righted itself again.

“It’s _fine_ , I’m an expert,” Amity shot back, wearing a smug smile and clearly enjoying herself. She rocked her knees forward this time, which caused the board to curve towards the right, once again lifting off the ground slightly from how sharp the turn was. Yet the girl miraculously stayed upright and reclaimed her balance while the wheels dropped back down. She stuck out her tongue. “See?”

“ _Ay, dios mío,_ Amity, you’re gonna get hurt,” the human muttered under her breath, but she was smiling giddily all the same. Louder, she replied, “Well, when _someone_ starts complaining about a busted ankle, it better not be to me!”

“My fearless champion, turning away from me in my hour of darkness? I can’t believe you would just _abandon_ me like that, Luz!” Amity placed a hand over her chest and leaned back for maximum dramatic effect, once again causing two of the wheels to raise off the ground.

Luz immediately opened her mouth to warn her she was falling, but then promptly snapped it shut when the witch thunked the wheels back down, making it clear that she had done it on purpose. She made her way over to the human and stepped off the board with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

“Aw, you do care about me! That’s cute.”

The words were out before Amity could stop them, and her face exploded with heat. “I mean—uh! Not like—I just meant—that’s embarrassing, that’s embarrassing for you that you care, not in an I-think-you’re-cute way, because I—I don’t think that, no—I mean, I do! Think that you’re cute! But not like—I just—okay. We’re—I’m gonna stop talking. We’re done now. Yep.”

Both of Luz’s brows had shot straight to her hairline—she wasn’t _stupid_ —and a blush much more subtle than Amity’s decorated her face. “That’s . . . uh . . . hm.”

The witch groaned and sank down to sit on the edge of the board, covering her face with her hands. “Titan, just ignore me. Maybe the ground can swallow me whole. It does that sometimes, you know.”

There was a beat of silence before Luz’s sudden giggle caused Amity to peek through her fingers. She wasn’t aware that Luz could end up making her heart melt even more, but the sound made her feel like she could die happily on the spot.

“I think if the ground swallowed you, I’d be pretty sad about it,” the human said, chuckling to herself. “You’re pretty cute yourself. That’d be a major loss, in my opinion.”

 _That_ made the witch remove her hands from her face entirely, even though she was very obviously flushed. Luz was gazing at her with a shy, bashful smile, and the expression was so rare for her that Amity could only stare for a few seconds. “I—” she squeaked. “You—you can’t just— _ugh_ , you’re impossible, stop making this so difficult for me,” she grumbled, ducking her head.

“I wasn’t aware anything was difficult for you, miss Blight,” Luz teased.

“People are difficult.”

Luz watched her quietly for a moment before stepping forward and sitting down on the other end of the board, her feet on either side of it, facing Amity. The green-haired girl looked up in surprise. “Uh.”

“Just thought I’d join you,” the human chirped. Then she opened her arms invitingly. “Here, come here.”

Amity’s eyes widened and her blush grew even deeper. “What?”

Luz giggled again. “Relax, I don’t bite. Just scoot back; it’s okay. Life’s more enjoyable when you can lean against someone every once in a while, right?”

“I don’t—I’m not used to . . . that sort of thing,” the witch said, frowning.

“Oh.” Luz’s expression softened. “Well, that’s something we _definitely_ need to fix. Starting now.” 

Amity hesitated, steeled her resolve, and tried her best not to overthink. “Okay.” 

She slowly shuffled closer and would’ve stopped with some distance between them if not for Luz’s arms taking charge of the situation. They wrapped around her from behind and tugged her close to the human’s chest before Luz rested her chin on top of Amity’s head. The human’s hands came up and began playing with one of Amity’s own.

“Is this okay?” Luz whispered.

“Yeah,” Amity squeaked, feeling a little overwhelmed. Her brain had stopped processing anything at this point; all she could think about was how close they were and how warm Luz felt pressed up against her, how soft and gentle her hands were. The witch opened her palm so that the human could hold it, an invitation which was accepted immediately as their fingers slotted together. Amity’s heart skipped a few beats. _You’re dreaming. You_ have _to be dreaming_.

Luz began humming quietly, some tune the witch didn’t recognize but was comforting all the same, and bit by bit she felt herself relax until she was completely slack against the human behind her. She never wanted this to end, she realized. Open affection like this, vulnerability, trust—it was all foreign to her because she typically tried to _avoid_ these things. Yet something about the girl holding her in her arms made Amity want to tear down every wall she had ever built without even so much as a second thought. It simultaneously terrified and thrilled her.

She shifted, leaning further back and bringing their intertwined hands closer to her chest. Luz’s free arm responded in kind, hugging her tighter, and the witch could feel more than hear the human’s contented sigh. No words felt necessary; Amity couldn’t remember the last time she had been in such a comfortable silence. She matched Luz’s sigh with one of her own and squeezed her hand.

Maybe she was being a bit naive. Maybe she shouldn’t have been opening herself to someone so willingly, so easily. Maybe she should’ve tried to stop this ache in her chest before it got too far. Maybe this was all a mistake, and she would just end up getting hurt, and she’d have to spend time rebuilding those walls, again and again and again. But by the Titan, there was a significant part of her that just _didn’t care_. She didn’t care, because it was so much easier to open up once the floodgates were open. _Luz_ made her not care. Luz showed her a way out. Maybe that path was the wrong one to go down, sure, but the only way for her to see where it took her was to walk it.

So as they both sat, enjoying each other’s presence, the outside world momentarily forgotten, Amity decided that she’d follow Luz down that path. She’d let down her defenses, just this once, because she was tired of keeping them up.

_ So be it. _

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I am obsessed w these two I miss them so much... s2 WHEN  
> I'm @luzmitys on tumblr in case y'all wanna follow, ty <3
> 
> translations are (hopefully) as follows:  
>  _sí, sí, lo que sea_ \- yeah, yeah, whatever  
>  _vamos_ \- let's go  
>  _está bien_ \- it's okay  
>  _ay, dios mío_ \- oh my god


End file.
